Alone
by AwesomeRedVampire
Summary: Germany decides to visit Italy on his day off, but is this just a simple visit or is there something more behind it? Summary really sucks but please read and review.


**Hi this is my first Hetalia fanfiction and I really hope people think it's good so it would be a big help if you guys would please read and review this for me, I would appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the original creator, as much as I wish I could keep them for myself, and I do not own the song that is used, it belongs to the group Heart.**

* * *

**Alone**

Germany woke before the sun had even thought about rising, something that was part of his normal routine, but something felt different today. Looking over to the other side of his bed, he saw that the space that was usually occupied by a certain Italian was empty. It had been a long time since Italy had slept in his bed, but it was something that Germany missed. He had gotten used to the strange Italian who snuck into his bed every night. Though the small Italian could be annoying, there was just something about him that was lovable and Germany trusted him more than he trusted anyone, Germany trusted Italy almost more than he trusted his bruder.

Shaking his head, Germany got up, dressed, and went downstairs to start his day. The kitchen was cold and empty when he entered and Germany set about making coffee, his thoughts drifting back to Italy and how when he stayed over he would make amazing food that both Germany and Prussia loved. Maybe he could go visit Italy, he had the day off after all and it had been a long time since he had been to Italy's house. That would be a nice change of pace for once. Germany was torn from his thoughts as Prussia stumbled into the kitchen just as the coffee finished brewing.

"Guten morgan," Prussia yawned rubbing his eyes. Prussia had been out the night before with France and Spain and it was amazing that Prussia had not come home completely drunk like he usually did.

"Guten morgan," Germany said pouring some coffee into a mug and giving it to Prussia. "Have a good time last night?"

Prussia shrugged. "It was alright. Toni probably drank the most, saying that he felt bad for Romano."

Germany nodded and said, "I was thinking about visiting Italy today because I have a few days off. Do you want to come with?"

Prussia wanted to say yes, he had not seen Italy in a long time either, but he saw that look that Germany was trying to hide. "Nien," he said shaking his head. "The awesome me has things to do and I think France said something about having plans for us today." Besides, he thought. I'd just be in the way.

Germany nodded, feeling relieved that his brother had said no. "I'll be back tomorrow night or the day after."

He put his mug into the sink and headed back upstairs to pack, hearing Prussia shout after him, "Don't rush on my account. Take as much time as you need."

*Later That Day*

Germany had decided to drive to Italy since it was such a nice day. He felt at peace as he drove, it wasn't often he went to Italy's house, the Italian usually just showed up at his house without warning, so Germany felt that this would be a nice surprise. He smiled to himself as he thought about how Italy had been during the wars. He was always calling Germany, begging him to come and save him or to even tie his shoes. He couldn't believe how pathetic Italy was at that time, he wasn't much better nowadays but at least he didn't call him for every little thing.

Trying to calm all the thoughts from his head, and without taking his eyes off the road, Germany retched over and turned on the radio. Recently Japan had given him a CD with all kinds of music on it and the more Germany listened to it, the more he liked it. It was a combination of all kinds of things but most of it came from anime that was popular throughout the world. Soft music filled the silent car and Germany started to feel himself relaxing. He didn't know what anime the song was from, it sounded like it was from what Britain had called the Victorian era, but Germany like it all the same.

Time passed swiftly as he lost himself in the music and before he knew it, he was almost to Italy's. Germany pulled over just as a new song come on. One of the things Germany liked to do whenever he came to Italy was to look at the city from the top of a large grassy hill that gave the perfect view of the city and what layed beyond it. The gentle lyrics from the song filled the car just before Germany turned to engine off and Germany paused to listen to them. The song had been playing for a while so he was sure he missed the first part of the song but the words had a lot of weight to them.

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

Those words reminded Germany of how he was before he had met Italy. Germany had truly thought he was better on his own and that he could only trust himself. He knew he had Prussia but his brother hardly acted serious about anything so Germany only had himself to rely on in those days. Germany turned the car off and got out of the car and started making his way up the hill, but he could still hear the lyrics of the song as if it were still playing.

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

Germany retched the top of the hill and looked out over the city. It was still as breath taking as he remembered. The last time he had been here was when Italy had decided to take him on a tour of the city as a day outing and Germany had enjoyed it immensely. He had wanted to tell Italy how he had felt that day but he had been too scared to say anything. Germany turned and saw a young tree growing on the hilltop. He smiled as he remembered planting it with Italy. Italy had said that the tree represented the bond between the two of them , about how it started out a as a simple little thing but how over time it grew into something walked over to the tree and kneeled down in front of it.

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

Germany placed his hand on the stone that rested in front of the tree, he eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you that day," he said, his voice breaking. "And I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt." He kissed his fingers and placed them on top of the tombstone that rested there. "Ich Iiebe dich und ich vermisse dich so sehr." His tears fell as he remembered what had happened that day.

* * *

_It had been Italy's idea to spend the day together. He had said that because the two of them had been working hard and since they had the same day off, they should spend it together. German had agreed and the two of them had spend the day in the city. It had been a perfect day too. The two of them had walked through the city, floated down the river on a gondola, ate lunch in a quiet cafe that was one of Italys favorites; not that many tourist knew about it so it was peaceful and relaxing something Germany appreciated, and after walking around a little longer they stopped and had gelato. If there were two things Italy couldn't live without, it was pasta and gelato. But of course the peace couldn't last._

_As the two of them were sitting near a fountain in the city square that was full of both tourist and the normal population, enjoying their gelato and the sunshine, when people started screaming. A gang was attacking some tourist, a stunt that was both brave and stupid because of all the people and the fact that it was broad daylight, and before Germany fully understood what was taking place, Italy had vanished from his side. Germany, who had jumped to his feet when people had started panicking, frantically scanned the stampede of people that were pushing past him and when he found Italy his heart stopped. Italy was running towards the gang, shouting at them to leave the people alone._

_Germany desperately fought his way to Italy but the sheer force of the people prevented him from getting anywhere near Italy. Germany watched in horror as two members of the gang set their sights on Italy and started attacking him instead. They were savage, holding nothing back. By the time Germany broke free of the crowd and got to Italy, the gang had fled. Germany fell to his knees beside Italy and started to examine the wounds. Italy had been cut and stabbed in multiple places; his arms, torso, even his neck and face. Italy was losing so much blood and Germany was starting to panic, something he didn't do, but he couldn't let Italy see it, it would just scare him._

_"Ve, Germany?" Italy said weakly. "Where are you? It hurts so much."_

_"I'm right here," Germany said gently picking Italy up. "And I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Germany, was I brave?" Italy asked opening his eyes and looking up at the german. His eyes were filled with tears. Germany could see how scared Italy was and how much pain he was in._

_Germany swallowed. "Ja. You were very brave."_

_Italy smiled as tears flowed over his cheeks. "That makes me happy. I was finally useful for once and I didn't run away, even though I really wanted too. I was so scared."_

_"You don't need to be scared anymore," Germany said, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll never leave your side."_

_Italy smiled again then he coughed. He coughed up a large amount of blood and that worried Germany. Italy wasn't healing like he was supposed to and Germany didn't understand why._

_"Ve, what's wrong Germany? You look scared."_

_"You're not healing," Germany said quietly. "Why aren't you healing?"_

_"I didn't want to tell you," Italy said as sirens filled the air. "But my boss said that it was too much trouble to have two Italy's so one of us had to give up being a nation and they voted that it had to be me."_

_Germany's mind and heart froze. "But that...that means…"_

_Italy nodded his head weakly. "I'm human," he finished. "And that means i'm-"_

_"Nein, you're not dying!" Germany shouted. "I won't let you."_

_Italy raised his arm and placed his hand on Germany's cheek. Germany covered Italy's hand with his own._

_"I'm sorry," Italy said as he started crying again. "I didn't want you to find out until the next world meeting. Romano was supposed to tell everyone then. I wanted this day to be a good one for you so you could remember how much fun we had today. I'm so sorry."_

_The light was fading out of Italy's eyes and Germany begged him to stay with him and to keep his eyes open, but nothing he did could prevent the small Italian from leaving him forever. Germany held Italy's body and cried, begging him to open his eyes and to come back to him, but of course that was impossible. A few days later, during the funeral, Germany stood behind everyone and watched what was happening from a distance. Romano was on his hand and knees, yelling at his brother to stop kidding around and to come back to him, and Spain was beside him, trying to comfort him, but Romano just pushed him away. Once the coffin was lowered into the ground and Italy was buried, Germany came forward._

_"Romano I'm-"_

_"You stupid potato bastard!" Romano yelled spinning around and cutting him off. "It's all your fucking fault my fratellino is dead!"_

_Germany didn't say anything but he dropped his gaze and stood there as Romano yelled at him and he only looked back up when Romano said, in almost a whisper, "Why? Why didn't you fucking protect him goddammit? You always protected him."_

* * *

Even to this day, Germany couldn't answer that single question, why hadn't he protected Italy? That question still bothered him but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with an answer. Germany rubbed the tears out of his eyes and stood up, realizing that the sun was setting. Germany watched the sunset but before the last of the rays was gone, he looked back at the grave and said, "Next time I come, I'll be sure to bring Prussia with so you can see him. He wanted to come with this time but he must have known that I needed this time alone with you. Iche liebe dich Italy."

As Germany turned and walked down the hill, a light breeze swirled around him and Germany could have sworn he could hear Italy's voice say, "Ti amo, Germania. Good-bye."

When Germany turned around at looked at the hilltop, he thought he saw Italy standing on top of the hill smiling at him, waving at him. Germany smiled sadly and continued walking towards his car where he listened to _Alone _until he knew all the lyrics by heart.

_I hear the ticking of the clock _  
_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark _  
_I wonder where you are tonight _  
_No answer on the telephone _  
_And the night goes by so very slow _  
_Oh I hope that it won't end though _  
_Alone _

_Till now I always got by on my own _  
_I never really cared until I met you _  
_And now it chills me to the bone _  
_How do I get you alone _  
_How do I get you alone _

_You don't know how long I have wanted _  
_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh _  
_You don't know how long I have waited _  
_And I was gonna tell you tonight _  
_But the secret is still my own _  
_And my love for you is still unknown _  
_Alone _

_Till now I always got by on my own _  
_I never really cared until I met you _  
_And now it chills me to the bone _  
_How do I get you alone _  
_How do I get you alone _

_How do I get you alone _  
_How do I get you alone _

_Alone, alone_

**The End**


End file.
